Evil's Encore
Evil's Encore is the thirtieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot At a Plumber Base prison, Dr. Animo is talking with his stuffed animal mutations while constructing something. He yells over his hatred for Ben Tennyson while continuing to talk to his animals. Dr. Animo then notices Ben, Rook, and Solid Plugg outside his prison cell and yells at Ben to leave him alone saying he is distracting him from his work. Ben simply yawns and walks off with Rook grabbing Solid Plugg and leaves as well. Dr. Animo then says that Ben isn't a threat at all and finishes his creation. Dr. Animo then says how he is going to use a Plumber Base to take over the entire planet. Dr. Animo then talks to himself again saying that this is the same plan Ben has stopped years ago. Dr. Animo then says he has learned from his past mistakes and remembers how it all started. Flashback to five years ago to Mount. Rushmore where Max Tennyson is driving the Rustbucket to the Plumber Base along with Ben and Gwen. Ben remarks on how they can't tell Mount Rushmore isn't a hologram anymore. Max then explains that it is not a hologram telling Ben after his fight with Malware, the reconstruction was able to finish. Gwen then says to keep Ben away from it and Max admits to Ben that he can overdo things a bit. Ben doesn't agree and suddenly, the group is attacked by Dr. Animo and his Mutant Giraffe. The Mutant Giraffe starts attacking the Rustbucket once more while Max attempts to drive away. Ben then transforms into Eye Guy with Max telling Ben to keep Dr. Animo distracted until he could drive to the Plumber Base and not to overdo it. Gwen then tells Ben that "less is more" but Ben replies that "more is always more" and heads out through the roof and starts blasting at the Mutant Giraffe. The Mutant Giraffe dodges all of the attacks and Ben fires a giant blast from his chest but destroys part of the roof of the Rustbucket. Max finally drives to the Plumber Base and the base soon starts shooting at Dr. Animo which sends him flying through the air. Ben taunts Dr. Animo but gets blasted by the Mutant Giraffe. Dr. Animo gets up and starts heading toward the base and presses a button which makes a panel appear. Dr. Animo then takes out a small, mechanical bug and places it on the panel while allows him to enter the Plumber Base. Ben continues to fight the Mutant Giraffe but misses with his shots again but destroys most of the Rustbucket. Ben then transforms back to normal and says that they probability cannot win without Eye Guy's firepower. Max and Gwen soon run out to opposite ends of the Mutant Giraffe and they force the two heads of it to smash into each other knocking it out. Gwen then notices that Dr. Animo is gone and Max knows that he has headed inside the Plumber Base of Mount. Rushmore. Inside the Plumber Base, Dr. Animo is seen messing around with controls and puts more Technobugs into the control panels and is allowed further access. Ben, Gwen, and Max start to chase after him but they are soon trapped in the hallway. Max attempts to shut off the controls through voice command but it doesn't recognize him knowing Dr. Animo is to blame. Soon, lasers start shooting out but Ben's group manges to dodge them. They, however, are soon trapped in a large bag and Max says they are heading toward a detention cell and need to break out now. Ben cannot reach the Omnitrix but Max manages to push it and Ben transforms into Wildmutt and breaks the group out of the bag. Max then heads over to the control panel saying the security system won't allow him in and gets shocked by the control panel. Dr. Animo then shows up on the monitor saying how his new invention, the Technobugs, are the reason for his entry and full control of the Plumber Base. Max then says how the Plumber Base has become their enemy. Max asks what Dr. Animo wants and Dr. Animo replies saying is going to use the satellite to blast the entire Earth with is Transmutator Ray. Max says Dr. Animo wouldn't get past the security controls but Dr. Animo says his Technobugs are already working on it and taunts Ben. Gwen angrily blasts the monitor with Max telling the group they need to get to the Satellite Master Control Room quickly. As Max and Gwen start running down the hall, Ben (who is still Wildmutt) starts smelling something and leads he group down another hall. In a room, the group notices three Plumbers tied up to a wall. Ben manages to bite away at the wires and frees them but the wires soon trap the Plumbers yet again and Ben turns back to normal. The female Plumber then says that Tech Support is on the way and tells Max, Gwen, and Ben to stop Dr. Animo and the group leaves. Soon, Blukic and Driba arrive and they are confused to why the Plumbers are tied to the wall. Ben's group start heading down a hall and stop at a very steep slope. Max explains that Dr. Animo has the freight platform locked up and need another way to get up. The group soon starts climbing up the slope leaving them very exhausted. Suddenly, the cargo lift starts to slowly fall down at them and Ben quickly transforms into Wildvine. Ben starts to grab onto the cargo lift which stops it right before hitting Max and Gwen and they grab onto Ben. Ben then lets go of the cargo lift and the force sends all three of them flying to the top of the room. Dr. Animo notices the group processing further but has a plan to slow them down. Back in the halls, Gwen says how it will be difficult to reach Dr. Animo with him controlling everything. Max then says that Dr. Animo only controls the systems he knows about and Max heads toward a control panel saying that decommissioned Drones may be enough to slow down Dr. Animo. The alarm soon goes off and the group are trapped in the halls with it being filled with gas. Ben appears to be unaffected but Gwen and Max are on the ground coughing and holding their throats. Max explains that it's a flame retardant designed to block off fire's air supplies and from humans as well. Soon the gas fully consumes the area while Dr. Animo notices the Security Drones heading his way. Back in the halls, Ben manages to open the other side of the door freeing everyone and turns back to normal. Ben then notices giant fans blowing on the floor but Max says that the two Galvins installed an escape exit. However, the escape exit is too small for them to fit through so Gwen uses a spell, Vortress Nebulae, to stop the giant fans from spinning and the group safely crosses by. The group finally confronts Dr. Animo and Dr. Animo soon summons the Security Drones to fight Ben's team. Dr. Animo heads into back leaving Ben's team to fight the Security Drones and Ben transforms into Diamondhead. Ben tells Max and Gwen to stop Dr. Animo while he fights the Security Drones. Dr. Animo heads back and tells how he is close to taking over the satellite's controls. Dr. Animo is soon blasted from behind by Gwen while Max attempts to pull off the Technobugs. Dr. Animo tackles Max down and yells at him saying he won't stop him. Meanwhile, Ben is still fighting the three Security Drones. He blocks all their blasts and manages to jump on one of them and causes it to shoot down one of the other Security Drones. Back in the control room, Gwen is having a hard time trying to pull off the Technobugs while Max and Dr. Animo are still fighting. Dr. Animo then says that the security code has been broken and satellites soon start popping out of Mount. Rushmore and one from space as well. Back outside, Ben continues to fight the Security Drones. He manages to finish off the last two, turns back to normal, and heads into the control room with the others. Dr. Animo tells Ben he is too late and his Transmutator Ray will turn all of the people of Earth into his mutations. Ben transforms into Upchuck and tosses Dr. Animo aside. Ben then starts to slowly eat up the Technobugs and spit them out telling Gwen that he isn't overdoing it. Gwen says to do it when the Earth is in trouble and Max agrees. Ben then eats up the entire chair with all of the Technobugs on it and all of the satellites soon shut down. Ben then accidentally spits out and destroys parts of Mount. Rushmore. Back in the present, Dr. Animo says that it will be different and sends a Technobug outside of his cell. The Technobug is soon eaten by Blukic and Dr. Animo is shocked at what happened. Dr. Animo continues to talk and yell to himself and Blukic and Driba laugh on at his ranting. Major Events *Eye Guy, Wildmutt and Perk Upchuck make their flashback Omniverse debuts by 11 year old Ben. *Blukic and Driba make their flashback Omniverse ''debuts. *Mt. Rushmore is destroyed again by Perk Upchuck. Characters Present Characters *Ben Tennyson (cameo) *Rook Blonko (cameo) *Solid Plugg (cameo) *Blukic (cameo) *Driba (cameo) Flashback Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutant Giraffe (first appearance) *Technobugs (first appearance) Aliens Used By 11 year old Ben *Eye Guy *Wildmutt *Wildvine (accidental transformation) *Diamondhead *Upchuck (murk) Errors Same size belt fits all.png|Wrong Belt design Eye have no mouth and I must scream.png|Eye Guy's missing mouth Stretchy problem3 + chest coloring error.png|Wildvine's chest coloring error *For a second while rubbing his head after misusing the central eye blast on the roof of the Rustbucket, Eye Guy's mouth was gone. *When Eye Guy is lying on the floor of the Rust Bucket, his belt, his hand-cuffs and the circles were of his 16 year old one. *Wildvine's chest was miscolored for a moment. *When Ben transformed into Eyeguy, his center eye was gone Allusions *When Diamondhead hangs off the edge of the bridge and then disappears, a question mark appears and a sound effect is heard. In the ''Metal Gear Solid series of video games, the same sound effect is heard and an exclamation mark appears when Snake is discovered. *The code Max gives to override security systems, 12-27-0-5, is the same as the US airdate of the first episode of Ben 10 (December 27, 2005). Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode of Ben 10: Omniverse with the new opening. *This is the second time Perk Upchuck destroyed Mt. Rushmore, the first was in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2. *It is revealed that Galvans have frog like tongues. *Present-day Ben does not turn into any aliens in this episode. In fact, this is one of the few episodes in the entire Ben 10 franchise that he plays little more than a cameo role, and doesn't have any speaking lines. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order